


I'm Enchanted to Meet You

by SoundlessWay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Enchanted AU, F/M, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundlessWay/pseuds/SoundlessWay
Summary: PrefaceOikawa is a Noble who accidentally ends up in some world which is nothing like the one he comes from. No kingdoms, no close friendships with nature and no songs.At all.In fact, in this new world, there seems to be carriages that move on their own accord, magic mirrors all over the towers, and a huge amount of people.How funny…Trying to find his way back, he finds people who dress almost like him, which means that he found his way back home! Not long after though, he realises that not a single person appear to know the place he’s talking about.Just when he’s going to look somewhere else, someone pushes him to a small lake which concludes with him damaging his knee… Just his luck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> Although I've posted this on [tumblr](http://soundlessway.tumblr.com/post/158323418872/iwaoi-enchantedau-kind-of) a while ago, I decided to post it here with a drabble I hadn't posted before.
> 
> Hope you like it! ♥

Although Hajime knew he shouldn't risk his sanity by asking, this time he was partially interested in knowing why Oikawa had said such a thing.

‘What are you talking about, Oikawa? She isn't my first partner.’

That managed to catch Oikawa off-guard, if stopping his steps to look at him in awe was anything to go by.  
  
‘What do you mean?’  
  
Hajime sighs already regretting having asked, ‘I've dated before, -where do you think I’ve got a kid from?- mostly guys but done it before.’  
  
‘What!?’  
  
‘What?’  
  
‘Ohmygod, this is terrible!’  
  
‘What is? Ya' didn't think I'd be interested in man?’  
  
‘What? No! This is worst!’ He squats and then starts mumbling to himself.  
  
‘I'll regret asking,’ _Again._ Hajime sighs, ‘What is?’  
  
‘You had more than one partner!’  
  
‘....ok, and....?’  
  
‘And?!?! Iwa-chan how _dare_ you asking that?!?’  
  
‘You are getting on my nerves, Oikawa. What. Is it.’  
  
‘You dated someone else! How could you! It's not like that!! You are supposed to meet that significant other, _your_ _soulmate_ , and then marry and live happily ever after!!’  
  
‘...ok now _that’s_ bullshit.’  
  
‘Iwa-chan!!’  
  
‘I don't know things work _there_ but _here_ we date people, 's no thing such as soulmate.’  
  
‘But.’  
  
‘No.’  
  
‘Then.’  
  
‘No.’  
  
‘But then!’  
  
And _then_ , the worst happens, Iwaizumi thinks.

‘.... _how does she knows_ ,’ Oikawa sings, ‘... _she's yours_ ?’  
  
  
Iwaizumi just smacks him.  
End of the song.

**(Frustrated Enchanted!AU where Oikawa isn't allowed to sing ft. Iwa-chan’s smacks.)**


	2. Chapter 2

‘Dad…’ His son, an 8 years-old kid, moaned.

Laying in bed with his eyes still closed, Hajime easily understood what his sleepy son was trying to tell him. _Not again_ , Hajime cursed. _If Oikawa’s talking to animals again I'm gonna kill’im_ ; he thought, while recalling the night he _met_ Oikawa. If only Hanamaki hadn’t convinced him to go to that masquerade, he wouldn’t have to deal with a kid in a man’s body.

  


‘What is it now?’ He said; regretting for the 15th time having brought this delirious man to his home.

‘He trying... leave.’ Rubbing his tiny eyes, his son replied.

 _Be my guest,_ he wanted to say, but. His _knee_ … ‘Ugh. Hey kiddo, could ya’ make me a favour? Go to your room and get change, please?’

‘You gonna fight?’

‘What? No, I just have to speak with him.’ On a second thought, he added, ‘ _Politely_.’

Convinced, his son went back to his room to get change. As soon as he was out of sight, and more important, without his son’s ears nowhere near, he said without raising his voice _that_ much:

‘Shittykawa! Where the hell ya’ think ya’ going?’

With an expression that said Caught In The Act, Oikawa was indeed trying to leave while limping.

‘Iwa-chan! I already told you! I have a home to go back to!’

‘No with _that_ knee.’

‘But!'

‘ _No_ . I already told you. The _police_ will find where you live or a relative, as you can't remember. Leave it to them. Right now you need to rest your knee. And take those shoes off! I've told you already! This is Japan!’

‘But I do know where I live! But why you took them off?’

‘What was it again? A far-away kingdom?’ Iwaizumi asked with a sarcastic tone.

‘Exactly!’ Oikawa happily exclaimed. ‘It's called Aoba Johsai -Seijou for short, like Iwa-chan!- Ouch!! That hurts!’ Oikawa complained but continued as if he hadn’t just been smacked in the head. ‘Just gotta find out how to go back and that's it.’

‘So, that easy?’ Iwaizumi mocked him. ‘Okay. Let's just say I believe you-’

‘Iwa-chan! I knew it!’

‘I said “Let's _pretend_ ,” meaning I _don't_.’

‘Mean, Iwa-chan!’

‘You are still in shock that’s what I believe.’

Oikawa didn’t seem too happy with Hajime’s thoughts and started to pout, but Hajime was taken aback when he detected a slight hurt in Oikawa’s eyes.

_Ugh, damnit. This is annoying, too early for this._

‘Look, I have to go to work and my son to school. You need to stay here, get it? Watch a movie or read a book, I don't know but stay here. We can continue this later. Deal?’

Oikawa seemed to be thinking about it but then he said, ‘What's a movie?’

_...are you fucking kidding me?!_

‘That's it. I'm done.’

 

**Enchanted!AU where Oikawa learns about Alien movies ft. Hajime regretting his life choices.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♡


End file.
